Morning Needs
by VivaciousExciter
Summary: Bella has just had a very vivid dream starring a green eyed beauty. Will he come to take care of a problem or leave Bella to take of it by herself. One shot lemon


Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight but I wish i did. Oh well

* * *

Edward Cullen would be the death of me. I'm in love with his emerald green eyes, strong jaw, narrow nose, and plush kissable lips. He makes me wet at the smallest touch or glance. Even when I'm sleeping, he never leaves my thoughts or dreams. The dream I had last night was so vivid that I couldn't be without him for one more second. I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Edward, there is an emergency at my house and I need you here pronto," I breathed into the phone.

"What is it Bella! Is there a fire or someone around the house? Tell me what you need!"

"I need you to put your hot cock in my dripping pussy. Can you do that for me Edward?" I can't believe I just said that to him, but damn it if it isn't true.

The only thing I could here on the other line was heavy breathing, so I took it as a sign that he was upset.

"I'm sorry Edward. I should not have called you this early in the morning for that. Just forget everything I said and we will go back to normal."

I waited for his answer and came to a revelation. This dude just hung up on me! He could have at least told me we were over. Now what am I going to do about my horniness?

I shrugged my shoulders and reached under my bed for my trusty rabbit and turned it on. I felt the sides and the ears with anticipation. I got the same vibrator that Charlotte from _Sex and the City_ called the rabbit pearl. It was a light purple color and had pearls inside. I slowly inserted the head, closed my eyes, and moaned at the friction and vibration. I sheathed it all the way in and started to writhe. I started a slow rocking motion so I could feel every inch of this God given toy. Whimpering, I speeded up and laid back on my pillows. The feeling was just what I needed to come all over the rabbit. It was so good that I couldn't stop. I kept pushing it inside, deeper and deeper. I came for the third time, shouting out Edwards name, and heard a gasp at my door way.

Standing at my door was my Edward, staring down at me with lust and shocked filled eyes. I quickly pulled the rabbit out and pulled the covers over my body.

"Edward, what are you doing here?!" I can't believe he actually came over here and saw me masturbating on my bed.

"You called me to come over here, so I did like you asked. I am very much surprised that you decided to go on without me. I guess we are going to have to rectify this problem," he said looking at the rabbit on the floor.

He walked to me and ripped off the covers, revealing my naked body covered in sweat from coming two times. He reached over and caressed my cheeks, lingering near my mouth. His hands ghosted over my neck and collar bone, going towards my breasts. He took one in each hand and squeezed. I arched into his touch while he pinched and pulled at my rosy nipples.

He straddled me, still continuing his ministrations on my breasts. I moaned and stirred under him. The next thing I knew, Edward had my left breast in his mouth, sucking and licking all around the hard peaks. He switched breasts, nibbling on the right one and twisting the other. He stopped abruptly and looked down at my face, whispering hoarsely.

"Bella, as much as I love your sweet treat tits, I love your wet pussy even more. You want me to lick your pussy don't you." I just nodded my head weakly and he smirked at me.

Kissing down my stomach, he stopped to play with my belly button. He finally got to the place that was begging for attention from him and went to work. He placed kisses all over my pussy, making me shiver with pleasure. With the flat of his tongue, he licked all the way up my leaking core. I started to squirm from the feeling so he placed one arm over my hips to get me to stop moving so much.

He kept licking then circled around my pulsing clit and gently bit down. Bucking my hips to his mouth, I shoved my fingers in his hair to pull him down further, silently begging him to make me come.

He forced my thighs open wider pushed his tongue into my pussy walls, and I cried out loudly. He started a fast motion that easily had me almost on the edge.

"Come for me Bella. Come all over my face," Edward ordered, and who am I to say no to that? I came so hard I was sure that I was empty of anything, but leave it to Edward to test that theory.

He ripped off all of his clothes and thrust into me at an inhuman speed. Grabbing my legs, he drove into me harder than a wrecking ball, so I came just seconds after he started. I could feel myself quaking on his huge cock and looked up to see him gritting in order to not come already. I had barely came down when he decided to change positions. He hoisted up my legs to put them on top of his shoulders.

Now fucking like this is like finding a twenty in your pocket, or having a day of sunshine where the birds are singing and you don't have to do shit all day. I would do this every day if I could, but I can't because I would be to sore.

I glanced down and did a double take. I became entranced by the way Edward's anaconda dick was pumping in and out of me, covered in my juices. I must have looked for too long because I started coming all over Edward's dick, and Edward growled at me.

Then he did the unthinkable. This man is going to make me go crazy. He lifted my legs up again and shoved them against my head board. I don't know how long I was screaming when he did this. It felt so fucking good that I can't explain it. I think choirs of angels were near my window, going "AAAAH" with big smiles on their faces.

I think I came twice in that position. It's like no other position. Edward stopped thrusting into me and pulled out. I didn't remember him coming so I looked at him with questioning eyes. He just shook his head and flipped me over. He pushed me into a position where I'm on my elbows and knees.

Rubbing my ass he whispered in my ear huskily, "We're not done yet Bella, so you hold on and enjoy the ride." I gulped audibly and he chuckled.

"Brace yourself," he warned. I grabbed the bars of my headboard with all my might, and right after he slammed into me from behind. I let out a shriek/moan while pushing back into him. He tilted his body a little and brushed up against my sweet spot. He hit that spot one more time and I instantly came for the umpteenth time tonight.

I finally decided that if I came any more from this maniac I would end up in a coma. I tried to pull away but Edward pulled back so hard that my clit started to brush against him and I could feel myself about to come again.

As soon as my walls started fluttering, Edward snarled and went faster. He put his hands on my shoulders and drove into me with so much power and force, that I had no choice but to come. Hard. I literally saw stars and thought I was going to pass out.

Edward just continues to fuck me with no mercy, but I can't take as his cock goes deeper and deeper into my pussy. It's as though I can feel his cock in my stomach, just pounding into me as he gives me orgasm on top of orgasm. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

I'm writing another one shot of edward and bella called "Do you want to touch?" so look out for it.


End file.
